Germany Orders A Sandwich
by UltraSpeed
Summary: I was bored. This is what happened.
1. Germany Orders A Sandwich

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I don't own Hetalia.  
Don't take this fanfiction seriously.  
Just don't.  
I quickly wrote it because I was bored.  
This fanfiction is First Generation UltraSpeed.  
I really hope you enjoy and review!  
**  
It was an ordinary day at the market, and everybody was peaceful.  
Except one person.

"WHY DOES IT TAKE SO LONG!" Germany shouted.  
Germany was in a queue of a fast food restaurant.  
Germany wanted to buy his favorite sandwich: with sausage and mashed potatoes.  
But there were three people in front of him.  
Three people!  
"COME ON ALREADY!" Germany shouted.  
Germany was the fourth person in the queue.

America was the first person in the queue.  
"What do you want to eat, America?" The man from the fast food restaurant asked.  
"I want a ham sandwich." America said.  
"Is that all?" The man from the fast food restaurant asked.  
"That's all." America said.  
Germany groaned relieved.  
"Oh wait, I also want some fries with it." America said.  
"Is that all?" The man from the fast food restaurant asked.  
"That's all. Oh, and a milkshake." America said.  
Germany groaned angrily.  
"Oh, and a banana." America said.  
"COME ON ALREADY!" Germany shouted.

The second person in the queue was England.  
"What do you want to eat?" The man from the fast food restaurant asked.  
"I only want to drink a cup of tea." England said.  
Germany was relieved, because he thought that England's order was short.  
"What kind of tea do you want?" The man from the fast food restaurant asked.  
"What kinds of tea do you have?" England asked.  
The man from the fast food restaurant gave England an entire list, with 100 different kinds of tea.  
And Germany got angry again.  
"COME ON ALREADY! HOW LONG IS IT GONNA TAKE FOR YOU TO GET ONE CUP OF TEA?" Germany shouted.

The third person in the queue was Italy.  
"What do you want to eat?" The man from the fast food restaurant asked.  
"PASTA!" Italy said.  
"Is that all?" The man from the fast food restaurant asked.  
"And pizza!" Italy said.  
"What kind of pizza?" The man from the fast food restaurant asked.  
"I want with pizza with tomatoes, olives, cheese.." Italy said.  
German groaned relieved.  
"His order is not gonna be long." Germany said.  
"…Fish, meat, baked beans.." Italy continued.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Germany shouted.

After a while, it was finally Germany's turn.  
"One wurst sandwich with mashed potatoes, please." Germany said.  
"We don't have that anymore." The man from the fast food restaurant said.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	2. Germany Orders Another Sandwich

**Author's Notes: The reason why I removed 'Germany Orders Another Sandwich' and combined it with 'Germany Orders A Sandwich' is because it's (according to the guidelines) forbidden to release chapters of the same story as different stand-alone stories instead of chapters.  
**

* * *

Germany was standing in the queue of a fast food restaurant, again.

This time, three people were in front of him.

The first person in the queue was France.  
"What do you want to drink?" The owner asked.  
"I want to drink wine." France said.  
"What wine?" The owner asked.  
"What kinds of wine do you have, honey?" France asked.  
"COME ON ALREADY!" Germany shouted.

The second person in the queue was Japan.  
"What do you want to eat?" The owner asked.  
"Sushi?" Japan said.  
"What kind of sushi?" The owner asked.  
"Squid sushi." Japan said.  
Germany groaned relieved.  
"Cooked in a 200 degree oven, with 50 ml oil, with exactly enough salt and pepper, bla bla bla.." Japan said.  
"COME ON! HOW SPECIFIC CAN YOU GET?" Germany shouted.

The third person in the queue was Russia.  
"What do you want to drink?" The owner asked.  
"Simple vodka." Russia said.  
The owner tripped, and accidently spilled the vodka over Russia's suit.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Shall I dry your shirt?" The owner asked.  
"I'd love to." Russia said.  
"It's gonna take you a while. I'll let the customers wait." The owner said.  
Germany got angry again.

Then, it was Germany's turn.  
Germany got his wurst and mashed potato sandwich.  
He took a bite, but he spit it out.  
"IT'S RAW!" Germany shouted, and he walked away.


End file.
